Monster Improvement Forum Part 4
Welcome to the Monster Improvement Forum! Basically this is like the Monster Idea Forum, but with already-existing monsters in the game that are improved and made viable for today's meta. Feel free to add as many monsters as you like (as long as they are S+ on the Viability Ranking or lower)! RULE OF THUMB Please, if you can, do not make the monster too busted. Making them OP tier is perfectly fine, but don't blast their stats beyond common sense (either make them all-around good, or give them lackluster stats alongside great ones), and make sure their moves are balanced. If anything reaches worrying levels and you're told about it, make sure it gets fixed, or the profile will be purged. Example of bad stats: Power - 3,845 Speed - 3,575 Life - 43,927 Example of good stats: Power - 3,592 Speed - 3,491 Life - 39,718 OR Power - 3,792 Speed - 3,372 Life - 37,718 Example of a bad move: Dummy Wave - AoE 50 Special dmg + Mega Stun + Mega Freeze + PER + Trait Disable + Team NER + Self 3-turn Evasion, 32s, 3 CD Example of a good move: Dummy Punch - 50 Special dmg + Stun + PER, 32s, 2 CD Pinky Flash (Epikart) Ever since time itself was created, it was known through several tales and legends that the great Incognita is the one who writes fate for all monsters, doing all she possibly can to keep everything proper and in balance. These stories, of course, were told even back in the generally ignorant year of 1984, and when a young Pinky Flash heard this story herself from her pop's old friend Bo Tai, she was filled with wonder and awe at what Incognita could do, and spent her childhood hoping she was chosen to grow up into a magical princess. So now, at the age of 35, when she already turned out to be on the path to being an overweight slob, one can imagine how disappointed she was in her young self for believing in such fairy tales. One day, she decided to go back to a now elderly Bo Tai to get on his case for making her so overly optimistic, but before she could speak a word, he already had an apology ready...for making her believe Incognita was a story when she grew up. He was to be trusted, too, since he was now a highly-trained monk, so now she was even more frustrated, now that she knew that this path was knowingly chosen for her. Upon learning this, she now spends every day in her best workout clothes, training herself to her favorite Body Fuzion tape, planning to one day not only subvert her fate, but to become powerful enough to challenge Incognita and kill her for trying to make her life so miserable. Role: Sustainer Skill Group 1 *Start With a Little Stretchin’ - 45 Magic dmg, 20s, 0 CD *Group Workout - AoE 35 Special dmg + Magic Weakness, 27s, 1 CD *Step It Up - Self Damage Boost + Regeneration, 24s, 1 CD Skill Group 2 *Focus Your Breath - 60 Magic dmg + 25% Stamina Removal, 26s, 0 CD *Get Off All That Heavy Stuff - AoE Shield Break + Space-Time Removal + Evasion Removal + Self Extra Turn, 35s, 3 CD *Take a Little Breather - Self 50% Heal + AoE Major Damage Reduction, 23s, 2 CD Skill Group 3 *Work Those Thighs - 80 Magic dmg + 50% Stamina Removal, 31s, 2 CD *Bleedin’ to the Oldies - AoE 50 Special dmg + Bleed + Daze, 34s, 3 CD *Jazzy Jumpin’ - Self Double Damage + Regeneration + 50% Shield + Double Life, 37s, 3 CD Special *Pretty Princess Pork - AoE 80 Magic dmg + Curse + Stun Recommended Moveset Shave Off Those Pounds, You're Doing Great! *Work Those Thighs *Bleedin’ to the Oldies *Jazzy Jumpin’ *Get Off All That Heavy Stuff / Take a Little Breather Baltasar (Mushroom Part 2) Baltasar was abandoned as a baby. He grew up alone in the underworld, surrounded by criminals. There he quickly became familiar with the art of the blade. It wasn't long before he learned that in his community, there were only two options: kill or be killed. He chose the former. Grumpex (KangarooBoi) Grumpex is the head of the Chameliens, a civilization of space warriors! Until the Chameliens arrived, the Skeel army ruled the area, but ever since Grumpex and his warriors are around, Master Skeel and his troopers have nothing to do against them. Role : Attacker All Skill Skill Group 1 * Laser Blast: 40 Special dmg + 50% Sunburn + 50% Ignite, 0s, 0 CD * Lizard of Science: AoE Burn w/ 28s, 0 turn CD * Nuclear Ray: 50 Light dmg + AoE Burn, 29s, 0 CD Skill Group 2 * This is Ground Control: AoE 40 Earth dmg + 1 Random Control Effect, 26s, 1 CD * Wait for the Rest: Team NER + Damage Boost + Precision, 34s, 1 CD * Keep a Close Eye: AoE Guard Down + Self Extra Turn, 38s, 2 CD Skill Group 3 * We Come in Peace : Team NER + Double Damage + True Vision, 30s, 2 CD * Atomic Blast: 65 Fire dmg + Sunburn, 0s, 0 CD * Look at the Core: AoE 45 Light dmg + Burn + Ignite, 29s, 2 CD Special: Ready For War - Self NER + 100% Heal + 100% Stamina Regen + CDDA + Extra Turn Erebus (Mushroom) Also known as "The Player", Erebus is idolized by all dirty criminals. He’s a master of foul play both in casinos and the arena. Honor and fairness are for losers. Skill Group 1: Play the Cards: AoE Two Random Status Effects, 15s 0 CD Good Hand: All Ally Precison, 10s 0 CD Low Price Risk: 30 Dark Damage + 50% Damage Reduction to All Monsters, 21s 0 CD Skill Group 2: Jackpot!: AoE 40 Special Damage + Team Two Random Positive Effects, 20s 1 CD Burn Card: AoE PER + Two Torture Effects, 22s 2 CD Risk Premium: 50 Special Damage + Possesion + Trait Disable, 25s 1 CD Skill Group 3: Dead Man’s Hand: AoE 55 Dark Damage + Nightmares + Stamina Leak, 28s 2 CD Double or Nothing: Team Double Damage + 50% 4-Turn Death Countdown, 22s 2 CD Royal Flush: Team NER + 50% Damage Protection + CDDA, 30s 3 CD Skill Group 4: Final Gamble: Single Triple Damage + Postitve Effect Protection + Extra Turn + Two-Turn Death Countdown, 38s 2 CD Anti Beginners Luck- AoE 30 Dark Damage + Mega Possession + Trait Disable, 28s 3 CD Dark Bribe: AoE Trait Disbale + Random Torture Effect + CDA, 20s 2 CD Unplayable Game: AoE 30 Dark Damage + Posititve Effect Blokc + Nightmares, 31s 2 CD Special: A Foul Player for Fun: AoE 40 Special Damage + PER + Control Effect + Torture Effect + Positive Effect Block Uriel (WookieThere) Uriel, "The light of God", existed before any monster walked the Earth. The true power of the Holy Light will be accessible only for a master player. Are you the chosen one? Rank: SS+ Role: Support Skills Group One: Stunning Dictum: 25 light damage + Mega Stun + Positive Effects Block, 10s, 0 CD Catholicon: Team NER + Precision + Regeneration, 33s, 2 CD Ethereal Nimbus: AoE 30 special damage + Zero Damage, 25s, 0 CD Skills Group Two: Faithless Dictum: 45 special damage + Total Blind + Sunburn, 35s, 0 CD Divine Protection: Single Ally NER + 75% Shield + 75% Life + Stamina Regen, 55s, 3 CD Celestial Nimbus: AoE 35 Light Damage + Stun + Zero Damage, 24s, 1 CD Skills Group Three: Devastating Dictum: 50 special damage + Curse + Ignite + 3-Turn Death Countdown, 31s, 1 CD Holy Resurrection: Single Ally 100% Resurrection, 47s, 3 CD Archangelic Nimbus: AoE PER + Total Blind + Positive Effects Block, 30s, 2 CD Special: Fallen Angels: Team NER + 100% Resurrection + 100% Life + Stamina Regen + Stamina Regen Recommended Moveset The Holy Light Holy Resurrection Archangelic Nimbus/Celestial Nimbus Catholicon Devastating Dictum/Stunning Dictum Positron (WookieThere) Global Mech Ltd., creators of M-2 WYVERN, are back with a new design that will be the best accessory to any monster team. Positron is the perfect companion for attackers with big egos: It is here to stop enemies and make allies shine. Customer reviews say: "Make space for Timerion’s successor!" Rank: SS+ Role: Denier/Support Skills Group One: Friendly Torture: AoE Nanovirus + Random Torture Effect, 22s, 0 CD A Bit Of Water Doesn't Hurt: AoE 50% Stamina Removal + Stamina Leak + Drowned, 0s, 1 CD Cup Half Full: AoE PER + Corruprion, 32s, 0 CD Skills Group Two: No More Injuries: Single CDA + AoE 75% Stamina Removal + Trait Disable + Stamina Leak, 41s, 3 CD Out Of Pessimism: Team NER + Control Immunity + Torture Immunity, 23s, 2 CD Anti-electron: AoE PER + PER + Single Mega Corruption, 36s, 3 CD Skills Group Three: Beware Of Timmy!: Team NER + Single Ally Area Dodge + Team CDA Immunity, 38s, 2 CD Nakama Power!: Team NER + CDDA, 48s, 0 CD Neutrino Gives Me Strength: Single PER + CDA + AoE Corruption + Drowned, 34s, 2 CD Special: Return To Beta Particles: Team NER + CDDA + 100% Life + Stamina Regen + AoE PER + Mega Corruption Recommended Moveset Pacifist Mirak Neutrino Gives Me Strength Anti-electron No More Injuries A Bit Of Water Doesn't Hurt/Cup Half Full Fancy Timerion Neutrino Gives Me Strength Anti-electron Nakama Power! Out Of Pessimism/Beware Of Timmy! Metal Hornet Nakama Power! Out Of Pessimism Beware Of Timmy! Neutrino Gives Me Strength/Anti-electron Dungeon Master (The Third Generation, WookieThere) As a kid, the Dungeon Master had no friends so she became a hateful creature, wanting other monsters to follow and obey her. Ever since she became a monster and gained the control of the Dungeons, all her joy comes from challenging monsters with traps and encounters. Rank: OP Role: Denier Skills Group One: Book Carrier: 50 magic damage, 24s, 0 CD First Module: AoE 50% Chance of Total Blind and Zero Damage, 13s, 0 CD Roll The Dice: Single 25 magic damage + Mega Stun + Mega Stun, 30s, 0 CD Skills Group Two: Magical Trap: Single CDA + Self 50% Stamina Regen, 24s, 1 CD Really Disoriented: Single 25 magic damage + Total Blind + Self True Vision + Extra Turn, 19s, 1 CD Friends Gathering: Team NER + CDDA + Evasion, 31s, 1 CD Skills Group Three: Critical Failure: AoE 40 magic damage + Total Blind + Zero Damage, 22s, 1 CD A Bit Late: AoE CDA + Team NER, 21s, 2 CD Roll The Effect: AoE Trait Disable + Mega Stun, 48s, 2 CD Special: Critical!: AoE PER + Trait DIsable + 70 magic damage + Mega Time Stop + 100% Stamina Removal Recommended Moveset Deadly Fairytale A Bit Late Roll The Effect Critical Failure Friends Gathering Flamerion (Suchae34g) Technology at its best: Flamerion consists of a molten lava core contained in a self-refrigerating capsule designed to hold the heat without melting. The fire in the core is managed and deployed through a system of weapons that make Flamerion a killing machine. Role : Attacker All Skill Skill Group 1 * Bleeding Chop : 50 Special dmg + Bleed w/ 20s, no CD * Firebot, Burn : AoE 30 Fire dmg + Burn w/ 28s, 2 turn CD * Accuracy Minimizing : 45 Metal dmg + AoE Daze w/ 29s, 2 turn CD Skill Group 2 * Molten Lava Drain : AoE 40 Special dmg + Stamina Leak + Fire Weakness + Metal Weakness w/ 26s, 3 turn CD * Core Radiation : AoE 35 Fire dmg + Sunburn + Burn w/ 34s, 3 turn CD * Reboot System : Self NER + CDDA + Extra turn w/ 38s, 4 turn CD Skill Group 3 * Maximum Blaze : AoE 45 Fire dmg + Ignite + Burn w/ 30s, 3 turn CD * Tremendous Destruction : 80 Metal dmg + AoE 10 Metal dmg w/ 36s, 2 turn CD * Overheat : 60 Special dmg + CDA + Burn w/ 29s, 2 turn CD SPECIAL : First Law Transgression : Self Trait Disable + Pierce + AoE 75 Special dmg + Burn + Ignite + Bleed + Self NER Warmaster Necromancer (Suchae34g) Necromancer was a respected professor but when he started running tests with life and death, he was asked to leave his academy. However, Count Vlad offered his castle to Necromancer: He could carry out his experiments there and the Count could show off his influence: he had a Warmaster living in his home. Role : Support All Skill Skill Group 1 * Sugo Vita : 45 Special dmg + 100% Life Steal w/ 0s, 0 CD * Crow Cane : 40 Dark dmg + AoE Nightmare w/ 20s, 0 CD * Klaatu : Self Precison + AoE 30 Special dmg w/ 29s, 1 turn CD Skill Group 2 * Corpus Habere : 50 Dark dmg + Possession w/ 28s, 1 turn CD * Spiritys : 55 Special dmg + 100% Life Steal + Stamina Leak w/ 30s, 1 turn CD * Vaporo Corporis : Self NER + 2 turn Evasion + Extra turn w/ 20s, 3 turn CD Skill Group 3 * Immortui Potestate : Single enemy 1% Life Ressurection + Double dmg + 1 turn Death Countdown + AoE Possession + Nightmare w/ 53s, 3 turn CD * Amina Suctis : 70 Special dmg + 100% Stamina Removal + 100% Life Steal w/ 31s, 2 turn CD * Vapor Exercitus : Team NER + Evasion + PEP + Stamina Regen + Damage Boost + Precision w/ 0s, 4 turn CD Skill Group 4 * Etereum Volutas : Ally NER + Extra turn + CDDA w/ 39s, 4 turn CD * Klaatu Barata : Ally 100% Life Ressurection + Double Dmg + Extra turn w/ 30s, 3 turn CD * Vaporo Orientem : Team 50% Life Ressurection + Damage Boost + Evasion + Life Regen w/ 36s, 3 turn CD * Tenebris Designatur : AoE PER + Possession + Guard Down + Curse w/ 0s, 4 turn CD SPECIAL : Comprehenderunt Vitae : Self Pierce + AOE PER + 100% Stamina Drain + 50% Life Drain + Curse + 3-Turn Death Countdown Furrius Robin (Suchae34g) Furrius Robin's motto is: "Hit hard, hit fast, take everything you can, and run as far as you can!" He's kind of a fragile creature, but he makes sure to hit before he can be hit, that's how he'll stay safe. Role : Attacker All Skill Skill Group 1 * Precise Shot : Self Precision + 40 Nature dmg w/ 25s, 0 CD * Suprising Blow : Guard Down + 50 Special dmg w/ 26s, 0 CD * Rotten Nuts : AoE 30 Nature dmg + Poison w/ 28s, 2 turn CD Skill Group 2 * Piercing Shot : Self Pierce + 70 Nature dmg + Bleed + Self Pierce Removal w/ 28s, 2 turn CD * Speedy Blow : 40 Special dmg + Self Extra turn w/ 24s, 2 turn CD * Stealthy Archer : AoE 40 Nature dmg + Self-2 turn Evasion w/ 24s, 3 turn CD Skill Group 3 * Thief's Bow : AoE PER + 35 Nature dmg + Bleed w/ 23s, 2 turn CD * Steady Aim : Self Triple Dmg + True Vision + PEP + Slow w/ 20s, 4 turn CD * Furious Blow : 55 Special dmg + Extra turn w/ 32s, 2 turn CD Skill Group 4 * Venomous Shot : AoE Nature Weakess + 40 Nature dmg + Curse + Poison w/ 28s, 3 turn CD * Pricking the Rich : Self Pierce + AoE 45 Special dmg + 100% Life Steal + Bleed w/ 41s, 3 turn CD * Give Courage to the Poor : Team NER + Life Regen + Stamina Regen + Dmg Boost w/ 0s, 3 turn CD SPECIAL : Hit Hard, Hit Fast : AoE 70 Special dmg + Triple Dmg + Dmg Boost + Extra turn Igursus (Suchae34g) In the middle of a war, Pandalf needed help to win, so he cast a spell on a mountain and split it in two: From the cold and snowy north face, Ouros was born. From the south face, this hot and mighty volcano called Igursus stood up and started walking. Role : Tank All Skill Skill Group 1 * Kilauea : 45 Special dmg + Self 40% Shield w/ 25s, no CD * Shishaldin : AoE 30 Special dmg + Self NER w/ 20s, 2 turn CD * Nyiragongo : 60 Fire dmg + Burn + Quicksand w/ 26s, 1 turn CD Skill Group 2 * Vesuvius : Self MegaTaunt + Skill Mirror w/ 19s, 2 turn CD * Kohala : AoE 35 Special dmg + Self Torture Immunity w/ 28s, 2 turn CD * Popocatépetl : AoE 45 Fire dmg + Ignite w/ 31s, 2 turn CD Skill Group 3 * Nyamugaria : Self 100% Shield + Dmg Mirror + AoE Fire Weakness w/ 0s, 3 turn CD * Nevado Del Ruiz : 70 Fire dmg + Double Life + 50% Dmg Protection w/ 30s, 3 turn CD * Shiveluch : AoE 40 Special dmg + Burn + Quicksand w/ 34s, 2 turn CD SPECIAL : Eyjafjallajökull : Self Dmg Boost + AoE 70 Special dmg + Ignite + Burn + Quicksand Talany (Suchae34g) A warrior who can make her own weapons out of Thunder, and as fast as lightning? It can only be Talany!Talany’s an independent fighter: She doesn’t accept orders from anyone, she battles only to prove herself. Role : Attacker All Skill Skill Group 1 * Energy Bowstring : AoE 35 Thunder dmg w/ 28s, 1 turn CD * Dragon Stance : Self Dmg Boost + Precison + NER w/ 20s, 2 turn CD * Thunder Blade : 45 Thunder dmg + Shock w/ 20s, 0 CD Skill Group 2 * Electrical Storm Arrow : AoE 40 Thunder dmg + Daze + Shock w/ 27s, 2 turn CD * Dragon Scales : Self 40% Shield + Dragon Hater + Dmg Mirror w/ 16s, 2 turn CD * Thunder Force : 70 Thunder dmg w/ 0s, 0 CD Skill Group 3 * Summon Lightning Shot : AoE 45 Special dmg + Major Dmg Reduction + Blind + Shock w/ 36s, 3 turn CD * Lightning Boots : 50 Special dmg + 50% Haste + Extra Turn w/ 24s, 3 turn CD * Dragon Slayer Armor : Self Dmg Mirror + Dragon Hater + Double Dmg + 50% Shield w/ 30s, 3 turn CD Skill Group 4 * Quick Counter : 55 Special dmg + Evasion + Extra Turn w/ 20s, 3 turn CD * Dragon Hunter : Self Dragon Hater + 50 Special dmg + Extra turn w/ 30s, 3 turn CD * Gilford's Sword : PER + 75 Thunder dmg + Stun + AoE Shock w/ 31s, 2 turn CD SPECIAL : THUNDER BOOM! : AoE 90 Special dmg + Stun + Shock + Daze + Sunburn Shi Hou (Suchae34g) Shí Hóu is a skilled fighter, capable of holding his own against the best warriors of heaven. His strength and capacity to empower his allies give him the "Monkey King" alias. Role : Attacker All Skill Skill Group 1 * Aura of Fortidude : Team Dmg Boost + 20% Heal + 25% Stamina Regain w/ 26s, no CD * One Hundred Spears : AoE 35 Special dmg w/ 27s, no CD * Monkey's Anger : 45 Earth dmg + Daze w/ 21s, no CD Skill Group 2 * Aura of Resurrgence : Team NER + 30% Heal + Life Regen + Stamina Regen w/ 20s, 2 turn CD * Monkey's Fury : 60 Earth dmg + AoE Daze + Self Double dmg w/ 24s, 1 turn CD * One Hundred Crippling Spear : AoE 35 Special dmg + Major Dmg Reduction + Blind w/ 31s, 3 turn CD Skill Group 3 * Aura of Intensify : Team Dmg Boost + Precision + 50% Life Increase + Evasion w/ 32s, 3 turn CD * Monkey King Rage : PER + 70 Earth dmg + AoE Stun w/ 21s, 2 turn CD * One Thousand Piercing Spears : Self Pierce + AoE 45 Special dmg + Bleed + Self Pierce Removal w/ 34s, 3 turn CD SPECIAL : God Monkey's Wrath : Self Pierce + AoE PER + 80 Earth dmg + MegaStun + PE Blocked Category:Idea Forums